¡Papa por sorpresa!
by cyanide4live
Summary: ¿Como reacionaria un estoico Diego DLV cuando descubre que es padre? ¿y mas de un adolecente? Como lo cambiara este hecho, aceptara al chico solo por el wue diran los demas o realmente se preocupara por él? ¿Como reacionaran los demas? Mesclo ambas partes de la serie y siguen vivos quienes yo quiero y todo eso que por algo es mi fic: lo hago por pura diversion, espero no molestar.
1. Chapter 1

**PAPA POR SORPRESA**

 **N/A: Hola no me pertenece la serie ni nada por el estilo. Hice un fic basándome en ambas partes…mezclándolas porque me dio la gana. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Capitulo 1: ¡Me están jodiendo!**

Diego Julián de la Vega-Gómez era un adolecente de unos 14 años 'bastante' normal. No conocía a su padre como muchos chicos hoy en día además de que se había graduado recientemente del Bachillerato de números: de allí lo de bastante normal.

Uno pensaría que una madre estaría orgullosísima de que su hijo hubiese logrado tal hazaña, pero la madre del chico no era una madre cualquiera…en lugar de celebrar la hazaña de su hijo con este: le dio todos sus documentos (diplomas, DNI, pasaporte y certificado de nacimiento incluidos) y le dijo que tenia 2 horas para empacar lo que se quería llevar antes de echarlo de la casa. Diego literalmente empaco lo que él consideraba necesario junto a sus pertenencias mas preciadas: algunas mudas de ropa, el dinero que tenia guardado, fotos de su padre ya sea solo o junto a su madre, algunos mangas, sus comics de Tintín, la carpeta con todos sus documentos y algunos cuadernos con lápices.

No era la primera vez que el adolecente había sido echado por su madre de la casa, pero sabia que esta vez la cosa era definitiva: que era la ultima. Esta vez no le iba a tocar pasar unas noches en la calle y después podría volver a casa cuando a su madre se le hubiese pasado el enfado o después de haber sido hospitalizado. No esta vez estaba solo y le tocaría apañárselas como le fuera posible.

Diego no se había graduado por nada antes de tiempo: era muy listo y tenia un As guardado bajo la manga. Le había sacado a su madre la información necesaria para encontrar a su padre antes de dejar la casa. Le había costado caro, pero después de tantos años lo había conseguido: sabia donde vivía su padre.

Hace ya tres días desde que a Diego lo habían echado, pero había estado esperando hasta el viernes a la tarde para hacerle una visita a su padre: para no sorprenderlo en el trabajo se decía a sí mismo, pero en verdad era porque el joven se sentía inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se había duchado y cambiado en una pensión por lo cual ahora llevaba una muda de ropa limpia (la última que le quedaba) y se veía bastante decente. Llevaba puesto: una camiseta blanca, una camisa de manga corta negra, unos vaqueros oscuros gastados y unos tenis que tenían agujeros en las suelas. (Eran el único par que tenía.)Tenía el pelo negro corto y lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás además de llevar su mochila.

Durante toda la tarde estuvo bastante tranquilo, pero ahora que se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de quien se suponía era su padre estaba nervioso. Tenia la boca seca (y no solo porque hacía tiempo no tomaba) y el corazón le estaba haciendo acrobacias. Tomo dos bocanadas de aire y toco el timbre, una vez lo había tocado tenia que reunir todo el valor que poseía para no salir corriendo. Cuando ya le estaba entrando el pánico la puerta se abrió y revelo a un hombre de unos 33 años de edad en un pijama rojo a rayas al teléfono.

El hombre estaba al teléfono y se veía bastante sorprendido por lo que veía y levanto una ceja por lo cual Diego Jr. trago saliva de manera nerviosa. Su madre había tenido razón era la viva imagen del hombre que tenia frente a si excepto los ojos: los suyos eran de un verde esmeralda mientras que el hombre los tenia de un color café.

"Olarte en otro momento te llamo que estoy ocupado." Dijo el adulto de manera autoritaria a quien sea que le estuviese hablando por teléfono cortándolo sin que la otra persona tuviese tiempo de contestarle.

"¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Pregunto Diego con altanería al muchacho que tenía frente a sí.

Diego observaba al muchacho y una extraña sensación lo invadía: el joven se le parecía demasiado como para ser una simple coincidencia. El chico era prácticamente su copia al carbón excepto los ojos, unos ojos color verde esmeralda hermosos que le recordaban a los de su propia madre ya difunta. Sin mencionar que el chico parecía estar a punto de entrar en pánico: Diego sentía la extraña necesidad de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero en lugar de eso hizo algo mucho más característico de él.

"Te pregunte: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Eres sordo o qué?" Pregunto mordazmente y esto parecía espabilar al joven a quien se le encendieron los ojos Diego podía ver orgullo mesclado con rabia, pero también alivio en ellos y otras emociones que no fue capaz de leer. Los ojos del joven le recordaban al mar antes de una buena tormenta, si ahora los ojos solamente fueran azules seria una comparación perfecta.

"No señor no soy sordo." Contesto Jr. de manera educada murmurando la respuesta. Su madre le había dicho siempre que él había heredado el carácter de mierda de su padre, pero este tenía peor carácter que él. Y eso que él tenía un carácter de mil demonios, si no fuera por el hecho que se suponía que el hombre fuese su padre le daría un buen puñetazo: dicen que la cárcel es la mejor escuela, pero la calle tampoco es mala escuela para un niño: sabia pelear bien ya sea que su contrincante estuviese armado con una navaja o no, mas grande o más pequeño... las primeras veces lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero si una cosa era Jr. era buen alumno y aprendía muy rápido con o sin profesor que le enseñase.

"Bueno entonces repito mi pregunta por ultima vez y esta vez seré mas especifico por si te faltan neuronas para entender la anterior pregunta." Contesto Diego de manera burlona. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto el adulto.

"Estoy buscando al Señor Diego Julián de la Vega-Rivillas." Contesto Jr. después de tomarse unas bocanadas de aire para calmarse, Diego se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta mientras seguía observando al chico _al menos es educado_ se dijo a sí mismo.

"¿Quién lo busca?" Pregunto Diego ya que quería saber cuánto control tenía el joven sobre sí ía visto arder el fuego en su mirada y si era quien su subconsciente le susurrara quien probablemente era no le quedaba mucha paciencia…al menos que sabia controlarse mejor que él é raro le parecía a Diego que su subconsciente se hubiese activado en ese momento ya que él mismo tenia la sensación que esa cosa lo había abandonado hacia siglos….

"Lo busca Diego Julián de la Vega-Gomez. Hijo suyo y de Amelia Gomez del Prado." Contesto Jr. tranquilamente y vio como los ojos del adulto se abrían como platos.

"¡Oye! Que yo hijos no tengo." Contesto Diego sin estar seguro de lo que decía: pues por el simple hecho de no saber que tenia no era lo mismo a no tenerlos... Además el joven se le parecía mucho. Si demasiada coincidencia. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Si por una vez que el maldito subconsciente ese se pone a funcionar va a tener razón y todo_. Pensó el adulto con cara de: MIERDA. Jr. se puso a reír a lo bajo ante la cara del adulto, era bonito que ahora las cartas estuvieran a su favor. "Y tampoco conozco ninguna Amelia Gomez….lo que sea esa." Trato de defenderse Diego suponiendo que si el joven era suyo la cosa era en vano: con su suerte habría heredado su tenacidad.

"A ver si me deja pasar le refresco la memoria: tengo evidencia de ser su hijo y si todavía le quedan dudas pedimos unas pruebas de ADN. Y si me lo niega siempre quedan los juzgados." Respondió Jr. de manera inocente con una sonrisa predadora sabiendo que tenía a su padre contra las cuerdas.

Diego se lo pensó un momento bastante largo: por un lado conocía y había estado con una Amelia, pero por el otro eso habría sido haría unos 14 o 15 años mientras que el chico aparentaba tener como mínimo 17 con su metro sesenta y pico además de una espalda ancha. Aunque siempre estuviese la posibilidad de que el joven aparentase ser mayor de lo que es…

Al final decidió que lo mejor era dejar que el joven pase y después echarlo si la cosa no lo convencía: cualquier cosa siempre quedaban los juzgados como 'insinuó' el joven.

"Anda pasa que no tengo toda la noche." Dijo Diego con aires de superioridad entrando al apartamento Jr. lo siguió y una vez estuvieran los dos adentro Diego cerró la puerta.

Diego observaba al chico que lo miraba de manera pasiva desde donde estaba parado. Diego lo guio hasta el salón de su apartamentazo sin darse cuenta de la cara de asombro de Jr. una vez Diego se sentó le indico a Jr. que haga lo mismo en el sofá de enfrente y este obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces: se acerco y mientras se acercaba puso la cara en blanco dejo su mochila en el suelo sentándose en el amplio sofá de cuero negro con sumo cuidado.

"A ver muéstrame esa supuesta evidencia." Ordeno Diego con chulería Jr. apretó la mandíbula, pero no mostro reacción alguna y saco las fotos que tenia guardados en su mochila.

"Creo que la primera evidencia es nuestro parecido físico, pero tengo estas por si todavía no se acuerda de mi madre." Le dijo Jr. primero señalando entre ellos para después dejar las fotos en la mesa color caoba, que probablemente era una mesita de café, frente a Diego.

Mientras Diego se dedicaba a revisar las fotos Jr. observaba el apartamento: era enorme estaba seguro de que era como mínimo tres veces el tamaño de casa de su madre. La mayoría de los muebles eran de color caoba o tonos oscuros, había una televisión de pantalla plasma, un sistema de home cinema, muchísimos libros, CD's y un piano además de una guitara acústica que adornaba la pared. Jr. reconoció esa guitara ya que tenia una foto de su padre con ella. Diego aclaro su garganta después de inspeccionar las fotos para llamar la atención del chico: la cual obtuvo rápidamente.

Le devolvió las fotos al chico: incomodo ya que esas fotos habían sido tomadas durante el periodo en el cual tuvo una relación amorosa con esa Amelia, la cual también salía en ellas. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre la mesa antes de mirar al joven y allí se dio cuenta de que este era pálido y sumamente delgado por mas que tuviese una espalda ancha para su edad. Sin darse cuenta del interés del adulto Jr. volvió a guardar las fotos con sumo cuidado antes de mirar a su supuesto padre con ansias.

"Vale ahora la recuerdo a Amelia y la razón por la cual la deje." Comento Diego en tono seco y casi sarcástico. "Pero eso no demuestra nada de lo que dices chaval." Siguió mientras su subconsciente le gritaba que si lo hacia y él le gritaba a su subconsciente que vuelva al lugar donde había estado la ultima década y pico.

"Mira que mi madre va a tener razón en una cosa al final de todo…" Comento Jr. sacando su carpeta con sus documentos para mostrarle su partida de nacimiento.

"¿Y en que sería eso?" Pregunto Diego curioso ya había oído como el chico murmuraba para si.

"Que la mala leche y lo testarudo lo herede de usted." Contesto Jr. irritado de que el adulto le hubiese oído. Diego lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Jr. le sonrió antes de seguir buscando su certificado de nacimiento. "Aquí tiene." Dijo Jr. al pasarle el certificado de nacimiento que lo nombraba a Diego claramente como su padre.

"Sigo diciendo que no es prueba suficiente: tu madre solamente estuvo conmigo por mi dinero y quién sabe si no me puso los cuernos. Además me imagino que me habría comunicado el hecho de ser padre si eres mío." Dijo Diego de mala gana pues por mas que parte de él le decía que el joven probablemente fuera suyo otra parte le decía que no se encariñara ni nada ya que podía ser hijo de cualquiera.

"Mire se que dejo a mi madre una mañana sin darle explicaciones, que habían tenido una relación de aproximadamente un año y que cuando ella quiso contárselo usted la ignoraba. También se que se conocieron en el Luxury y que te 'enamoraste' o lo que sea de ella esa noche, intercambiaron números y comenzaron a salir." Dijo Jr. de manera que para sorpresa de Diego como si no le reprochara nada….además de parecer estar resignado sin mencionar que estaba en lo cierto. Pero aun así no podía creérselo ni quería hacerlo.

"Vale entonces solo nos queda hacernos los ADN." Siguió Jr. a regañadientes al ver la negativa en los ojos del adulto: su padre sí que era terriblemente tozudo.

"Hecho: ¿entonces nos vemos el lunes a la mañana?" Pregunto Diego deseando que esto solo sea un mal sueño y de que el chico desaparezca de la misma manera en la cual apareció: sorpresiva y silenciosa.

"Uhmm…Vale." Contesto Jr. bastante inseguro de lo que hacer en ese momento: después de todo tenía dinero suficiente para pagarse un motel durante el fin de semana, aunque no le gustase.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Diego con algo parecido a preocupación en contra de su propia voluntad: Jr. se sonrojo, pero decidió no mentirle a su padre. Diego se sacudió mentalmente la cabeza ante su '¿preocupación?' y decidió no darle mas vueltas.

"Pues que no tengo lugar donde quedarme esta noche." Respondió rascándose la nuca. Esto sorprendió a Diego quien frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su supuesto hijo. _¿Quien no tiene lugar donde pasar la noche?_

"¿Cómo que no tienes donde quedarte? ¿Y tu madre?" Pregunto Diego mientras los bellos de la nuca se le erizaban por alguna razón que no entendía pues su apartamento estaba bien ambientado.

"Pues digamos que con mi madre no estamos en términos como para hablarnos: mucho menos quedarme allí…vamos que me dejo de patitas en la calle." Respondió Jr. con una sonrisa radiante tratando de restarle importancia al hecho. A Diego no le gusto para nada eso: ni tan siquiera el bastardo de Francisco le había hecho eso, pero pensó que era mejor no decir nada.

"¿Y algún amigo?" Pregunto Diego igual de incómodo.

"Pues tampoco: no los tengo. No es fácil hacerse amigos si tus compañeros son mayores que tú y siendo el mejor de la clase ya lo hace difícil normalmente." Volvió a contestar Jr. con esa sonrisa medio forzada. Esta información no le sentó nada bien a Diego: de chico él tampoco tuvo amigos. "Pero no se preocupe que ya me las apaño: encontrare algún motel o algo además no seria mi primera noche en la calle." Le dijo a Diego mientras tomaba su mochila para salir de allí lo mas rápido que podía.

A Diego no le sentaba bien todo aquello de hecho le sentaba muy mal: se sentía como si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de agua helada encima para después pisarle el pecho. Sabia por el certificado de nacimiento que el chico solo tenia 14 años y un chico de esa edad, por mas que impusiera al parecer mayor de lo que era, no debía estar en la calle de noche en una ciudad como Madrid y mucho menos pasarse la noche allí. Eso no lo iba a permitir, aunque no sabría porque, y siguiendo un impulso tomo al chico de la muñeca.

"¿Qué hace?" Pregunto Jr. sorprendido y tratando de no mostrar temor alguno ni nada parecido, pero Diego se dio cuenta de que el contacto físico lo molestaba por lo cual lo soltó.

"Hijo mío o no: no permitiré que te quedes en la calle, ya que todavía no se ha aclarado que no seas el hijo de un cualquiera y si eres mío….pues un De La Vega no duerme en un Motel o algo parecido ni pensar en la calle." Dijo Diego de manera autoritaria sintiendo un escalofrió al pensar todo lo que le podría pasar al joven de allí al Lunes si se quedaba en la calle. "Así que no te queda otra: el finde lo pasas conmigo y después de los resultados ya vemos que se hace." Le contesto Diego de manera que no dejaba lugar a discusiones Jr. solo asintió y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

Los dos estuvieron sentados uno frente al otro en un silencio pesado. Diego no podía entender la necesidad de cuidar del chico y de protegerlo: él no era así. No era generoso sino todo lo contrario era una persona egoísta, pero por alguna razón el joven frente a él le había encontrado el corazón o algo parecido y su corazón sentía por el joven y temía lo que el chico les estuviera ocultando. Al final fue el estómago del chico el que interrumpió el silencio rugiendo de hambre.

"¿Tienes ganas de cenar?" Pregunto Diego como tonto sin saber muy bien que otra cosa preguntar, pero sabiendo que no debería ignorar ese sonido…además élmismo tampoco había cenado todavía.

"Si no es molestia." ContestoJr. con timidez no queriendo admitir que tenia hambre.

"No lo es. ¿Te gusta la comida Japonesa?" Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Diego mientras que este tenia el móvil en mano.

"Pues no lo se, pero siempre quise probar sushi." Contesto Jr. de manera tímida, si su padre le daría sushi de cenar cumpliría uno de sus sueños.

"Vale: hecho." Contesto Diego sorprendiendo algo a Jr. pues toda la hostilidad había desaparecido del hombre. Diego marco el número del restaurante que te lo llevaba a casa e hizo su pedido. "Muy bien ya está en media hora o 45 minutos llegara nuestra cena." Dijo Diego de manera conversacional al colgar el teléfono. "¿Tienes ganas de darte una ducha y ponerte el pijama?" Pregunto Diego y vio como el joven se volvía a poner colorado.

"Pues la verdad es que me gustaría mucho, pero no tengo mas mudas de ropa." Confeso el joven y Diego mantuvo su expresión tranquila.

"No te preocupes: tú te duchas y yo busco algo para que te pongas." Ofreció Diego.

"Bueno…." Contesto Jr.

"Muy bien eso hacemos. Tú te das una ducha: es la última puerta a la derecha de ese pasillo." Le comento Diego señalando un pasillo.

Mientras Jr. se metió en la ducha que el adulto le había indicado. Diego estaba buscando algo para que el joven se pusiera en su armario. Al final se decidió por un conjunto de camiseta y pantalones cortos de la selección española que le irían bastante bien al joven, sabiendo que no las extrañaría ya que se los había regalado Sandra y él no era muy de futbol a eso le añadió unos boxers nuevos que tenia guardados en un cajón y se puso en marcha hacia el baño. Cuando llego allí se sorprendió de no oír el agua corriendo, pero toco la puerta y espero que el chico le dijera que pase.

"Pase esta abierta." Vino solo segundos después de que golpeara la puerta por lo cual la abrió y entro.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta Diego es que Jr. ya había terminado su ducha _vaya si que es rápido: me supera por mucho._ Pensó para sífrunciendo el ceño nadie lo había superado en eso hasta ese momento y después cuando sus ojos se hubieran acostumbrado un poco a la neblina se le seco la garganta, se congelo y se aguantó para no hacer ningún ruido: Jr. estaba de espalda con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y Diego le podía contar todas y cada una de las costillas al chico sin mencionar que tenia la espalda llena de cicatrices, muchas cicatrices: algunas viejas y blancas y otras recientes y rosadas, y moretones además que Diego podía ver que el chico se había roto la clavícula en algún punto y que esta nunca se curó como era debido. Jr. sintió los ojos del adulto sobre él y se tenso nadie solía verlo sin la camiseta puesta. Jr. se dio vuelta y miro al adulto a los ojos con la esperanza de desviar así su vista de su cuerpo, pero no fue así en cuanto se dio vuelta Diego pudo ver como por mas de estar obviamente mal nutrido el chico tenia unos abdominales y bíceps poco comunes en alguien de su edad sin mencionar que su pecho también tenia cicatrices y moretones. Jr. se cruzó de brazos y esto saco a Diego de su transe.

"Uhm…te tengo la ropa, te va a quedar un poco grande." Dijo Diego a modo de disculpa: en un principio había pensado que le quedarían como hecho a la medida, pero incomodo se dio cuenta que por lo delgado que estaba Jr. No iba a ser asi, levantándola como para explicar que hacia allí. Cuando Diego le miro a los ojos a Jr. no vio nada más que vulnerabilidad en ellos, además de que el pelo del chico se rizaba con el agua como el suyo.

"Si gracias, no importa." Contesto Jr. tomando la ropa esperando que Diego no hiciera preguntas.

"¿Qué te paso?" Pregunto Diego con mucha suavidad.

"¿Dónde?" Pregunto Jr. haciéndose el tonto.

"En la espalda y en el torso." Contesto Diego quien no se creía que Jr. no supiera del que le estuviera hablando.

"Me habré caído." Contesto Jr. levantando los hombros.

"Si y yo soy Peter Pan. Vamos: ¿Qué te sucedió?" Volvió a intentar Diego.

"Ya se lo he dicho me habré caído, soy torpe esas cosas pasan." Volvió a contestar Jr. sabiendo que Diego no se creía ni una palabra.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo eso te lo hiciste cayéndote." Exigió Diego.

"No puedo." Contesto Jr. en apenas un susurro y Diego suspiro.

"¿Entonces me vas a decir quien o quienes lo hicieron?" Pregunto Diego con toda la paciencia del mundo sospechando la respuesta mientras Jr. se miraba los pies y negaba con la cabeza. "Vale esta bien, te dejo para que te cambies." Termino por decir Diego sabiendo que no le sacaría la información al chico.

Después de decir eso Diego se dio media vuelta con el estómago revuelto y el corazón pesado saliendo del baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Una vez hubiese salido Diego: Jr. se relajó y comenzó a cambiarse, sabia que su padre le volvería a preguntar por sus cicatrices, pero parecía que por el momento se había dado por vencido.

En el salón Diego estaba dándole vueltas a lo que había visto: no se podía imaginar a alguien capaz de lastimar de tal manera a un niño y eso que conocía gente desagradable además de ser considerado un monstruo o la reencarnación de satanás por muchos… pero él estaba seguro de que por masque se le fuese la cabeza, como en repetidas ocasiones le sucedía, jamás seria capaz de dañar a un niño inocente. Y eso lo puso a pensar: ¿Cuánta inocencia le quedaba al chico? ¿Era capaz uno de mantener algo inocencia si había sufrido tanto? ¿Desde cuándo lo maltrataban? Y cosas por el estilo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Jr. al salón era una imagen que tenia su gracia: Jr. llevaba la cabeza bien alta como todo buen de la Vega y el pelo peinado hacia atrás con gomina. Erradicaba seguridad y arrogancia no vulnerabilidad como hacia pocos minutos: parecía alguien que se encontraba en la cima del mundo, pero Diego sabia muy bien que todo aquello era tan solo una fachada. El conjunto le quedaba mejor de lo que Diego había sospechado en un principio…solo que los colores quedaban muy mal con los ojos del chico: con ojos verdes seria mejor usar tonos verdes y azules incluso algún amarillo sabia Diego gracias a haberse criado en el mundo de la moda, además de que se movía con una gracia natural que el mismo Diego no poseía.

Jr. se sentó en el sofá donde había estado antes y le levanto una ceja interrogante a Diego quien lo miraba atentamente y este le devolvió el gesto ya que dos podían jugar ese juego sacándole una sonrisa al adolecente lo que por alguna extraña razón le saco una al adulto.

"Gracias por la ropa, me queda mejor de lo esperado, y por el dejarme quedarme: de verdad se lo agradezco." Le dijo Jr. evitando mencionar lo que ocupaba el pensamiento de ambos.

"De nada no es ningún problema." Contesto Diego y en eso sonó el timbre. "Supongo que la cena ya esta." Comento Diego levantándose.

Diego se dirigió a la puerta y tenia razón: en cuanto la abrió se encontró con el chico de las entregas al cual dejo una buena propina antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie. Cuando volvió a entrar en el salón se encontró con Jr. levantado.

"¿Dónde comemos?" Pregunto Jr. algo inseguro pues no sabia si en casa de su padre estaría permitido comer en el sofá: en la de su madre seguro que no lo estaba y ella no tenia muebles tan bonitos ni tan caros.

"Podemos cenar aquí mismo." Dijo Diego dejando el sushi de Jr. frente al chico y sentándose con el suyo.

"Gracias: que aproveche." Dijo Jr. antes de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá y cerrar los ojos tomando posición para rezar.

"Que aproveche." Contesto Diego antes de levantar la vista y mirar al chico.

Lo que vio lo dejo bastante sorprendido: no se esperaba que el chico rezara antes de la comida…él mismo no lo hacia desde la muerte de sus padres, además Jr. lo hacia a lo bajo como para no molestar a la otra persona. Diego también cerró los ojos y agudizo los sentidos para oír como Jr. le agradecía a dios por la cena y el haberlo encontrado y por lo generoso que estaba siendo, pedía que nadie pase frio ni hambre aquella noche, perdón por los errores cometidos y le rogaba que lo bendijera (a Diego padre) y le mostrara de nuevo el camino pues parecía haberse alejado de su lado. No era lo mismo que había hecho su padre al bendecir la mesa cuando Diego era niño y entendió el porqué: lo del chico le salía del alma y no era un discurso que se había aprendido de cabeza, al terminar Jr. término con el típico Amen.

"Amen." Repitió Diego en voz alta, tocado por el gesto de que el chico rezara por él.

"Disculpe." Dijo Jr. automáticamente.

"¿Por?" Pregunto Diego genuinamente confundido.

"Por rezar sin su permiso: no era mi intención ofender." Se disculpó el adolecente.

"No me ofendiste, todo lo contrario: me halagaste. Además hace demasiados años que no rezo." Contesto Diego y Jr. le sonrió honestamente antes de abrir su paquete de comida y Diego imito el gesto. "¿Eres Católico?" Pregunto Diego con curiosidad.

"No." Contesto Jr. antes de tomar un rollito con mucho cuidado con los palitos y metérselo en la boca.

"¿Evangelista?" Pregunto Diego medio inseguro, no es que tuviese algo en contra de los evangelistas, pero no sabia nada sobre ellos.

"No." Volvió a contestar Jr. negando con la cabeza.

"Judío no eres." Dijo Diego con firmeza mientras se comía él un pedazo de su sushi pensativo. "¿Protestante?" Decidió intentar Diego.

"Tampoco: en realidad no soy nada." Contesto Jr. ante la incrédula mirada del adulto. "Solo soy creyente: no estoy bautizado ni nada por el estilo." Siguió Jr. antes de comer un poco mas de sushi.

"¿Y quien te enseño a rezar?" Pregunto Diego curioso.

"Cuando era pequeño solía pasar bastante tiempo en una catedral: el Padre Javier me dejo estudiar la biblia y me dijo que siempre rezara desde el corazón." Resumió Jr. sin decirle por qué pasaba tiempo en ese lugar.

"Creo que debería empezar a hacer eso." Comento Diego pensando en voz alta y preguntándose si el Padre Javier sobre el cual hablaba el chico era el mismo que dirigía el corro donde él cantaba de niño y con quien era monaguillo de pequeño.

"¿Hacer que?" Pregunto Jr.

"Volver a leer la biblia: jamás la termine y también eso de rezar desde el corazón parece buena idea." Comento el adulto antes de seguir con su cena.

Jr. asintió y también siguió comiendo su sushi. El resto de la cena la pasaron en silencio, pero no era uno pesado ni desagradable como el anterior. Este era mas uno de esos silencios que se producen cuando uno sabe que no tiene por qué hablar y donde puede pensar tranquilamente. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras terminaban de cenar.

Al finalizar la cena Diego se dio cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba cansado por lo cual lo guio a un cuarto para huéspedes (ninguno de esos cuartos eran usados y menos el que Diego le otorgó al joven) que se encontraba frente su propia habitación. Después de eso le pidió las mudas de ropa sucias para lavarlas y Jr. con algo de vergüenza se las dio.

Una vez solo en la habitación Jr. se asombró por el tamaño de esta además de por los muebles que la adornaban. Había: una cama de dos plazas contra la pared, una lámpara, un armario, unas estanterías con arte moderno y un espejo de cuerpo entero sin mencionar que la habitación estaba pintada de un verde bosque que combinaba muy bien con los colores oscuros de los muebles y las sabanas. Jr. dejo su mochila en un rincón antes de estirarse y abrir la cama, rezo sus plegarias y se metió entre las sabanas. Se asombró por lo cómoda que era la cama, por lo suave aunque a la vez sólida que estaba el almohadón donde apoyaba la cabeza y por la extraña tela (para él) de la cual estaban hechas las sabanas: frías al tacto, pero calentitas una vez uno se metía adentro. El adolescente estaba agotado y su ultimo pensamiento antes de que el sueño se lo llevara y lo abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho fue: _esta cama esta mucho mejor que el colchón en el suelo con unas cuantas mantas que tenía en lo de má o que las camas en las pensiones o los bancos de los parques…_ Esa noche el joven dormiría plácidamente sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sin pesadilla alguna.

Mientras Jr. dormía plácidamente en la habitación de invitados Diego estaba lavándole la ropa: la muda que Jr. había llevado esa noche la había recogido del baño y con ella encontró los tenis del joven. Le entristeció ver los agujeros en la suela de los zapatos que aparentemente se habían usado para caminar demasiados kilómetros…

Mientras la lavadora hacia su trabajo Diego se tomaba un buen té y su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto: entendía que era terriblemente probable que él fuera el padre del joven y sin quererlo le había tomado algo parecido a cariño. Metiendo la ropa del joven en la secadora se dio cuenta que no podría esperar hasta el lunes para saber si Diego Julián de la Vega-Gómez era hijo suyo o no sin volverse loco, por lo cual hizo varias llamadas telefónicas. Diego fue hasta la habitación de invitados donde había dejado al joven y se lo encontró dormido plácidamente: en ese momento sabía que esa noche había tomado la decisión correcta. Y con eso en la cabeza se fue a dormir también.

 **N/A: Les agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para leer el fic y os agradecería mucho mas se me dejasen su opinión. Así sabré si seguirlo o no.**

 **PD: EL ESPAÑOL NO ES MI PRIMER IDIOMA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PAPA POR SORPRESA**

 **N/A: Hola no me pertenece la serie ni nada por el estilo. Si volví!**

 **Capitulo 2: Conociéndote…**

 _Y con eso en la cabeza se fue a dormir también._

Diego se despertó desperezándose lentamente hasta que se sobresaltó al ver su despertador: era más tarde de lo habitual para un sábado eran las 8 a.m. y el empresario se encontraba desorientado del porqué de ello. Mientras Diego miraba al techo de su cuarto frunciendo el ceño se acordó de todo lo sucedido la tarde-noche anterior y se preguntó si no había sido solamente un sueño muy extraño por la comida mexicana que comió al medio día el día anterior.

Con esa pregunta en su mente miro su teléfono móvil para ver las ultimas llamadas realizadas: las ultimas llamadas que hizo fueron a la Clínica San Lucas, el centro medico donde él se hacia atender. Diego no se acordaba de ningún turno en la clínica ni nada parecido por lo cual pensó que quizás lo de la última noche no había sido tan solo un fragmento de su imaginación… ¿Pero qué fragmento? ¿Realmente deseaba ser padre de un adolescente? ¿O era por alguna de las chorradas que sus hermanas le habían dicho? Diego algo inseguro supuso que si el joven había sido un fragmento de su imaginación debía haber sido por culpa de sus hermanas, pero se acordó de la prueba definitiva para averiguar si el joven había estado allí o no: ¡el cuarto de invitados!

Diego salto de la cama y ni se miro en el espejo antes de abrir su puerta y abrir la que estaba frente a esta: el cuarto de invitados estaba completamente vacío y la cama estaba hecha, como siempre. Diego no entendió la punzada de tristeza que sintió al darse cuenta de que el chico realmente había sido un pedazo de su imaginación: tan fuerte fue la punzada que lo dejo de rodillas en el suelo, pero él era Diego Julián de la Vega y no se dejaba guiar por emociones y esas bobadas. Por lo cual se incorporó llegado a toda su altura, saco el pecho y mantenía la cabeza bien alta. De esta manera decidió entrar en su salón para después ir a la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar…

Jr. se había levantado tempranísimo como siempre 5.30 a.m. según su reloj y se quedó vagueando en la cama un rato más. El adolescente no podía creer que lo de la noche anterior realmente había pasado, pero era cierto: si no, no estaría en esa cama. Después de haber vagueado en la cama como nunca había tenido oportunidad ni la tranquilidad para hacerlo se levantó. Jr. se estrechó e hizo sonar varios huesos antes de bostezar: una vez hecho esto miro la cama y decidió dejarla como antes de que él la hubiese ocupado…le costó un poco acomodarla como él suponía que había hecho su padre, pero después de insistir un buen rato lo consiguió. Volvió a mirar su reloj y vio que eran tan solo las 6.45 a.m. por ello decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio: se puso a hacer lagartijas mientras en su cabeza repasaba la tabla periódica entera, aunque estaba seguro que cometió varios errores…

Hizo esto hasta que los músculos de sus brazos protestaran. Eran las siete y pico y al no tener nada mas que hacer en la habitación decidió tomar su mochila e irse al salón a leer o dibujar. A Jr. le costo un poco encontrar la ficha de la luz, pero una vez que lo hizo se ilumino todo el salón y el comedor. Se fue hacia la mesa del comedor donde: se sentó, saco unos cuantos lápices (de varias durezas), su goma, un cuaderno y un manga. Busco en el manga hasta que encontró una imagen que le gustaba y se dedicó a dibujar en silencio. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y las sombras que le ponía que no se había enterado de que él otro ocupante de la casa se hubiese despertado hasta que lo oyó maldecir.

"¡La madre q….!" Se cortó Diego al ver las luces del salón y el comedor prendidos y al ver el supuesto fragmento de su imaginación sentado inclinado sobre algo en su mesa ocupado.

Jr. levanto la cabeza con una ceja levantada y miro al adulto reprochándole lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Lo reprocho con la mirada por interrumpirlo mientras dibujaba mas que por su vocabulario, pero luego le mando una sonrisa amplia mientras se estiraba los dedos y agitaba las manos que se le estaban cansando.

"¡Buen día!" Saludo de manera alegre además de energética con esa sonrisa que el adulto ya registraba como perteneciente al joven y con un gesto de la mano Jr. el gesto le resulto medio extraño al adulto ya que era como un saludo fugas con dos dedos.

"Supongo…" Murmuro Diego para si mismo con la palma de la mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su pobre corazón que había pegado un salto hasta su boca. "Buenos días." Contesto de la manera mas agradable que pudo y miren que le costo. "Bah es demasiado temprano para esta mierda: necesito café." Declaro Diego y para él era demasiado temprano para charla y ser simpático: Jr. se reía sacudiendo la cabeza, pero su padre tenia razón el café era algo necesario.

"Otro para mí por favor." Le pidió a su padre poniendo cara de inocente cuando este se paró y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con la ceja levantada.

"¿No eres un poco joven para café?" Pregunto Diego con cierto tono autoritario: para eso si estaba de humor.

"No lo creo…lo bebo desde que tengo diez así que ya tengo el vicio. Además nadie nunca le puso pega." Contesto Jr. levantando los hombros en señal de '¿que se le va a hacer?'.

"Bueno entonces no tengo nada que hacer." Comento el adulto dándose cuenta otra vez que a nadie le había preocupado lo que había hecho, hacia, dejaba de hacer o no el joven. "¿Cómo lo tomas?" Término preguntando con un bostezo algo inseguro ya que no sabia si debía o no cortarle el vicio al chico: eso dependería del comportamiento del mismo después de tomar cafeína.

"Con un poco de leche y sin azúcar: por favor y gracias." Contesto el adolescente volviendo a su dibujo después de mirarlo, mas bien inspeccionarlo, atentamente.

"Muy bien: ¿algún otro vicio del que deba saber?" Le pregunto Diego al adolescente apoyándose contra la pared pensando: esperando que no habría otro, pero tampoco se había esperado lo del café con que…

"No…. Al menos no del que yo sepa, si te das cuenta de alguna dígamelo por favor así lo sabré para la próxima." Contesto Jr. pensativo mientras dibujaba y con eso Diego se fue a la cocina siguiendo un pasillo a hacer el café para ambos.

Una vez Diego entro en la cocina tipo americana que tenía en su casa medio escondida para los curiosos cerró la puerta de esta. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras de él, Diego soltó una gran cantidad de insultos. Unos eran para sacarse las ganas por haberse parado frente el adolescente, los otros eran por el susto que se llevó al ver al chico en la mesa del comedor y algunos eran porque si: después de todo ya se había puesto en marcha.

Cuando encendió su cafetera Phillips de Senseo le sorprendió que estaba aliviado de que no se había imaginado al chico, como le explicaría esa a su terapeuta, y que este estuviese sentado en su mesa. El chico le agradaba y eso no pasaba mucho. Además no era el típico adolescente: ese al que tenias que perseguir para que haga la cama o limpie algo, o para que sea educado con sus mayores, además hasta ahora no había dado muestra alguna de rebeldía sin mencionar que algo en los ojos del joven, (además del susurro incesable de lo que Diego suponía que era su recién reconciliada conciencia) le decían que este había visto y vivido ya mas de lo debido….probablemente hasta mas de lo que él mismo había vivido a esa edad.

Diego trataba de comparar su él a esa edad con el joven sentado en su mesa y el único parecido que les podía encontrar era el parecido físico, que ambos habían tenido que madurar antes por circunstancias fuera de su alcance y esa fachada bajo la cual se escondían del resto del mundo. Diego había sido rebelde de adolescente, pero mas para darle por culo a Francisco que por otra cosa y eso si que lo consiguió.

El pensar en la persona que lo engendro hacia que a Diego le hirviese la sangre por lo cual volvía a pensar en el joven Diego que aseguraba ser hijo suyo y en lo que tenia planeado para ese día. Se lo iba a llevar al San Lucas para hacerse las pruebas de paternidad. Con eso en mente Diego volvió al comedor con los dos cafés en mano y mirando sobre el hombro del adolescente vio lo que este había dibujado.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunto Diego a Jr. pues no tenia ni idea de que había dibujado el chico. Jr. se sobresaltó, casi tira los cafés, (pero el Padre que era un maldito mal nacido hasta con su propia familia se había anticipado y los había movido) porque estaba terminando unas sombras del fondo y tardo un poco en responder por el susto.

Diego veía un dibujo en blanco y negro de un hombre con cola de mono, el pelo en forma parecida a una llama, una mirada fría y calculadora, sonrisa de medio lado siniestra, con algún tipo de armadura para el torso rota puesta, además de que el resto de su ropa estaba rasgada sin mencionar el extraño dispositivo que este llevaba en un ojo cubriéndole una oreja. Además de que el fondo le parecía extraño, pero tenia que admitir que la simetría del dibujo, las sobras y los detalles estaban muy bien logrados.

"Es Vegeta." Contesto Jr. por fin mientras Diego le dejaba el café sobre la mesa. "Gracias." Dijo agradeciendo el café.

"Ya." Siguió Diego sin saber de que se trataba sentándose al lado de Jr. y rascándose la barbilla. "Pues eso no me dice nada…." Le comento al joven antes de tomarse un trago de su café.

"Es un personaje de un manga o anime llamado Dragón Ball Z, en un principio es malo, pero con el tiempo cambia aunque algunos aspectos de su personalidad no lo hacen. Es mi personaje preferido del manga." Explico Jr. sin entrar en mucho detalle sobre Vegeta para no aburrir al adulto.

"Vale sigue sin decirme nada." Dijo Diego bostezando y mirando al dibujo. "¿Puedo verlo?" Pregunto señalando al cuaderno y al dibujo. Lo único que hizo Jr. fue alzar los hombros lo cual Diego tomo como luz verde. "¿Tienes alguna imagen con la cual lo puedo comparar?" Volvió a preguntar Diego y Jr. solo señalo el Manga que estaba abierto sobre la mesa, Diego también lo tomo y se asombró a ver cuánto se parecía el dibujo al personaje del Manga.

"¡Vaya!" Exclamo Diego. "Es perfecto….vamos es mas que perfecto es idéntico a la vez que le diste tus propios toques. ¿Quién te enseño a dibujar así?" Le pregunto mientras el chico estaba disfrutando de su café. Diego nunca había sido bueno dibujando, pero siempre le hubiese gustado serlo y admiraba a aquellos que si tenían la habilidad.

"No es para tanto, no soy tan bueno." Replico Jr. avergonzado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ser halagado por sus dibujos. Su madre lo veía como algo improductivo y para vagos y Jr. había estado seguro que su padre pensaría lo mismo. "Aprendí solo a má no le gustaba que dibujase." Contesto Jr. diciendo la última parte en voz baja.

"Pues a mí me gusta mucho y es verdaderamente admirable que hayas aprendido tú mismo: es una clara indicación que tienes talento." Comento Diego devolviéndole el cuaderno habiendo escuchado todo lo dicho decidió no insistir mucho más en el tema.

"Tome quédeselo." Le dijo Jr. arrancando la pagina del cuaderno después de firmarla y entregándosela a Diego.

"Vaya….Gracias." Contesto de manera honesta el empresario que no sabia muy bien qué hacer con aquel dibujo: el chico era muy grande como para esperar que lo colgase en el refrigerador o no? Miro la firma del chico atentamente: era una firma elegante y Diego podía distinguir con mucha facilidad una D, una J, DLV y las siglas JR. Y allí es cuando se dio cuenta de que el Manga que tenia en la otra mano no estaba en español. "¿En que mierda esta esto? ¡¿Chino?!" Pregunto entre sorprendido y extrañado Jr. se reía ante la pregunta del adulto y su forma de preguntar. Diego hablaba Mandarín, pero era incapaz de leer o escribirlo.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo asume que esta en Chino?" Comento el adolescente rodando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. "No, no es chino esta en Japonés." Respondió el chico.

"Pues lo mismo me da….¿Y ahora me vas a decir que también aprendiste Japonés tu solito?" Pregunto Diego en broma dándole una palmadita en la espalda al chico dándose cuenta del dolor que esto le produjo al chico por el cambio en la respiración de este, pero decidió no comentarlo: el chico tenía su orgullo y no iba a mostrar debilidad (Como todo de la Vega) y Diego respetaba eso: por ahora.

"De alguna manera tenia que apañármela si quería leerlos." Fue lo único que contesto Jr. de manera bastante fría sacudiendo los hombros y Diego decidió no hacer mas preguntas pues sentía que ya había hecho demasiadas. En cambio decidió contarle los planes para el día.

Diego se había dado cuenta de que el joven era un verdadero puzzle metido dentro de una y otra y otra y otra caja envuelto en varios tipos de papel de envolver. Y no dejaba de sorprenderlo…lo mas probable es que uno tardara varios años en conocer a Diego Julián de la Vega-Gomez de verdad.

"¿Oye Diego?" Pregunto el adulto sintiéndose extraño al llamar al joven por su nombre propio el cual 'casualmente' era el suyo también.

"¿Si?" Contesto el adolescente de manera abstinente tomando su café antes que se le enfriara.

"¿Te importaría que hiciéramos hoy la prueba de paternidad?" Pregunto Diego con cuidado y Jr. se giró a mirarlo con esos ojos que parecían penetrar hasta lo mas profundo del alma de uno. Jr. frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja interrogante, pero todavía no había contestado nada.

"No me importaría en absoluto, pero que yo sepa los laboratorios de los hospitales públicos están abiertos solamente para emergencias durante los fines de semana." Contesto el joven levantando la ceja aun mas a modo de pregunta. Diego entendió el gesto muy bien ya que él mismo lo suele usar mucho significaba: ¿Y dime como es que tienes planeado hacerlo? Y cosas parecidas dependiendo de la situación, aunque pensándolo bien en este caso también podría significar: A ver explícate: ¡Ahora!

"Si eso es cierto, pero anoche hice unas llamadas y el San Lucas si tiene el laboratorio operativo para esas cosas: siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar por ello claro esta. Además si nos sacan sangre a eso de las diez esta tarde ya tendríamos los resultados." Le explico Diego pacientemente y Jr. asintió entendiéndolo.

"Muy bien supongo que el San Lucas es una clínica privada donde se hace atender." Afirmo Jr. y Diego no le llevo la contraria. "Me parece bien como ya le había dicho antes." Comento Jr. terminándose su café.

"Perfecto, entonces: desayunamos liguero, nos duchamos y cambiamos y nos vamos al San Lucas." Dijo Diego terminándose su propio café y levantándose para hacer el desayuno mientras Jr. ponía cara de asco o de dolor….ni él mismo sabría explicar su expresión.

"Yo mejor paso del desayuno." Comento el adolescente sin dar mas explicaciones.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Diego incrédulo pues según lo que él escucho se suponía que los adolescentes tienen un apetito insaciable. "Pero si es la comida mas importante del día." Trato Diego de persuadirlo de la misma manera que Cayetana solía persuadirlo a él.

"Puede ser, pero yo no tengo hambre a estas horas, por lo cual preferiría que me pasara mi ropa: para así irme a duchar ya." Respondió Jr. sin darle la verdadera razón por lo cual no comía y Diego se dio cuenta de que era un caso perdido: cuanto mas insistiera él menos comería el joven.

"Muy bien, pero después no te vayas quejando de que tienes hambre." Dijo Diego yendo a buscar la ropa y los zapatos del chico.

Mientras Diego estaba en eso pensaba en el enigma que era el joven que ahora mismo estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila: cada vez que Jr. le contaba algo ya fuese algo personal o una cosa de menor importancia él tenia la sensación de que el joven le contaba las cosas a medias o le ocultaba algo, pero por una extraña razón no le había mentido hasta ese momento….bueno siempre y cuando uno no contaba la mentira obvia de que probablemente se había caído del día anterior.

"Toma chaval aquí tienes: limpia, seca y planchada." Le dijo Diego dejando la ropa de Jr. frente al chico quien lo estaba esperando tranquilamente sentado en la mesa.

"Gracias, yo me meto en la ducha y ya vuelvo." Comento Jr. levantándose tomando su mochila del suelo y colgándoselo del hombro antes de coger la ropa.

Jr. entro en el cuarto de invitados que había ocupado la noche anterior y se puso a seleccionar lo que se iba a poner ese día, al final se decidió por su camisa verde manzana de manga larga y sus vaqueros oscuros junto a su cinturón de cuero. Después de haber guardado el resto de su ropa en su mochila la dejo en el rincón se metió en la ducha y esa vez tardo algo más en ducharse que la noche anterior. Cuando termino su ducha dejo su 'pijama' doblado sobre la cama y se puso sus zapatos.

Diego estaba terminándose su primera tostada con mermelada de fresa mientras leía el periódico cuando Jr. entro. Una vez mas el adulto estaba sorprendido por el parecido físico entre ambos vestido así Jr. podría pasar por su clon si no fuese por el color de los ojos y la altura. Jr. llevaba: unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa de manga larga color verde manzana que traía metidos en el pantalón, un cinturón negro de cuero y sus tenis gastados…además de volver a llevar su pelo peinado hacia atrás y que volvía llevar la máscara de indiferencia, orgullo y arrogancia puesta. No cabía duda en el corazón del empresario que el chico fuese un de la Vega, pero como este no solía hacerle caso ni era capaz de entender su corazón seguía ignorante de ese hecho.

"¿Quieres otro café?" Le pregunto Diego a Jr. ya que estaba por levantarse a prepararse otra taza.

"Si no le es molestia." Contesto Jr. cortésmente y a Diego le molesto de sobremanera el cambio radical en el joven aunque se negaba a admitirlo: prefería el adolecente enigmático, pero agradable y amable.

Poco después Diego volvió con los cafés y se termino su propio desayuno antes de ponerse en marcha él mismo. Dejo a Jr. en la mesa leyendo el periódico y tomándose su café mientras él se preparaba para el día. Cuando entro en su habitación dejo el dibujo que Jr. le había regalado en su mesita de noche y lo contemplo por un momento antes de darse la vuelta hacia la ducha. Por alguna extraña razón el adulto sintió la necesidad de impresionar por lo cual tardo bastante en encontrar el que ponerse.

Cuando Diego volvió a la mesa Jr. doblo el periódico de manera tal que le permitía ver a su padre: pudo ver que el adulto llevaba un traje caro probablemente italiano y hecho a la medida además que se lo veía muy distinguido y no podía encontrar cosa fuera de lugar ni tan si quiera un pelo. Cosa que le hizo gracia pues llevaban el mismo peinado, pero le parecía quedar mejor a su padre: ¿quizá debería dejarse el pelo mas largo?

"Se ve muy distinguido." Comento Jr. antes de dejar el periódico sobre la mesa y terminarse lo poco que le quedaba de su café. "¿Nos vamos?" Pregunto de manera educada mientras se levantaba y estiraba las piernas.

"Si….será lo mejor." Contesto Diego asegurándose de que tenia las llaves de su coche antes de salir con Jr. pisándole los talones.

Si Jr. estaba impresionado al ver el BMV no lo dejo ver y también estuvo callado todo el viaje al San Lucas lo cual incomodaba a Diego. Hace menos de un día que conocía al chico, pero siempre habían hablado sobre cosas o mantenido un silencio cómodo. A cambio este silencio le resultaba terriblemente incomodo a Diego…Pero no tenia ni idea de como romperlo pues no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversación, ni había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo antes.

A Jr. no le sorprendió para nada ver que su padre manejaba un coche de la categoría del auto en el cual viajaban y estuvo callado durante todo el viaje, pero no porque no deseaba hablar con Diego sino porque su padre no le parecía la persona mas charlatana y él tampoco lo era por lo cual decidió que seria mejor disfrutar del paisaje de la zona de la ciudad donde vivía su padre. Jr. jamás había estado en esa zona de la ciudad ya que él provenía de barrios mas bajos y no de un lugar lleno de casas de: abogados, empresarios, médicos, etc.

Cuando llegaron al San Lucas lo hicieron en silencio y Diego tomo la delantera y cada tanto se aseguraba de que Jr. lo estuviese siguiendo pues: la clínica era grande y se podría perder fácilmente y lo ultimo que deseaba el adulto era perder al joven. Jr. seguía tranquilamente a su padre mientras le asombraba el tamaño de la clínica, se le podría decir fácilmente hospital al San Lucas por el semejante tamaño que tenia el lugar. En cuanto llegaron al área de laboratorios Diego se acercó a la recepción del lugar.

"Buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" Saludo el recepcionista en cuanto vio a los Diegos.

"Si, hola." Fue el saludo que obtuvo el joven a cambio. "Llame anoche para hacerme unas pruebas de paternidad con este joven." Explico Diego señalando a Jr. quien inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Supongo que usted es el Sr. de la Vega ¿no?" Pregunto el joven mirando al sistema y Diego asintió. "Muy bien: ¿Me podría prestar su tarjeta de socio por unos momentos?" Diego saco su tarjeta y se la entrego al joven sin mas palabras: el joven verifico unas cosas antes de sonreírle a Diego. "Sr. de la Vega si espera usted un momento enseguida los llamara un técnico para sacarles las muestras de ADN." Le comento el recepcionista y Diego asintió antes de darse la vuelta.

Jr. y Diego se sentaron a esperar al técnico que los llamaría en silencio: Jr. inspeccionando el lugar y Diego a Jr.

"Sres. Diego Julián de la Vega y Diego Julián de la Vega-Gómez." Llamo un hombre delgado vestido de azul que llevaba una bata de laboratorio. Al ser llamados Jr. y Diego se levantaron caminando hacia el hombre.

"Somos nosotros." Dijo Diego al acercarse.

"Encantado soy el técnico de laboratorio a cargo de ustedes hoy: Emilio Copello." Se presento el técnico de manera agradable. "Por favor pasen." Les pidió abriendo mas la puerta en la cual estaba parado.

Jr. lo siguió al técnico y a su padre con una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago: ¿Sacarían sangre o simplemente saliva? Se preguntó a si mismo recordando su odio por las agujas, esas cosas puntiagudas que a los practicantes les gustaba usar tanto para tantas cosas: sacar sangre, ponerte puntos….. Los miedos de Jr. fueron confirmados rápidamente cuando entraron en una sala con el técnico: definitivamente les iban a sacar sangre. _¿Sera demasiado tarde para confesar que odio las agujas o simular que tengo que le tengo fobia a la sangre?_ Se pregunto Jr. dándose cuenta que era demasiado tarde cuando el técnico comenzó a preparar las agujas mientras Diego se sentaba y se arremangaba para terminar con el proceso indicándole que siguiera su ejemplo: Jr. quiso salir huyendo como cobarde, pero no lo hizo y se sentó y comenzó a arremangarse mientras se ponía pálido ante la idea de que una de esas agujas entraran en su piel.

"A ver por lo visto están aquí por un test de paternidad." Afirmo el técnico y cuando ninguno de los otros dos presentes negaron el hecho siguió. "Bueno entonces les diré como procederemos: primero les voy a pinchar el dedo para poder comprobar sus grupos sanguíneos y después de ello les sacare sangre para el test de paternidad." Les explico el técnico con una sonrisa agradable a ambos y Diego levanto una ceja mientras Jr. se cagaba en todo ya que eso significaba dos malditas agujas en lugar de una.

"A ver me puedes explicar por: ¿qué demonios quieres nuestros grupos sanguíneos?" Le exigió mas que pregunto Diego al técnico.

"Es simplemente parte del procedimiento Sr. de la Vega y hay grupos sanguíneos como el suyo que son tan poco comunes que si el joven también lo tiene o uno parecido…..bueno digamos que es mas probable que sea hijo suyo que no." Le explico el técnico al otro adulto para apaciguarlo.

"Ahora Sr. de la Vega: ¿sabe su grupo sanguíneo?" Le pregunto el técnico.

"Por supuesto que me lo se: soy 0-. ¿Quién no se sabe el suyo hoy en día?" Pregunto Diego incrédulo.

"No quiere saber usted cuantos. Y ahora Sr. Gómez…." Comenzó el técnico para no llamarlos a ambos Sr. De La Vega.

"Diego y no: no se me mi grupo sanguíneo." Lo interrumpió Jr. de manera mordaz y venenosa dejándole claro al pobre técnico que no quería ser llamado Gómez y sorprendiendo Diego padre que tenia la extraña sensación de que era culpa suya el comportamiento del menor...

"Bueno entonces se enterrara ahora cuando hagamos la prueba y no se preocupen ninguno de los dos que no duele en absoluto." Les explico el técnico como si nada antes de pincharles a ambos los dedos y dejar que salieran unas gotas de sangre.

Las gotas de sangre de cada Diego fueron sometidos al test para comprobar su grupo sanguíneo allí mismo por el técnico mientras que: Diego estaba aburrido y por suerte estaba al tanto que este test solo tomaba dos minutos y Jr. pues el pobre seguía tratando de encontrar manera de escabullirse de allí mientras maldecía su suerte.

"Sr. De La Vega se vuelto a confirmar que su grupo sanguíneo es 0-." Comento el técnico y Diego asintió ante esto sorprendió a Jr. después de todo su padre ya había afirmado que ese era su grupo sanguíneo. "Y Diego me es un placer informarle para futura referencia de que su grupo sanguíneo es 0-." Termino el técnico y esta vez Jr. asintió tan tranquilo como pudo guardándose la información para el futuro y Diego cerro los ojos sabiendo de que le posibilidad de que el joven no fuese hijo suyo se acababa de irse a la mierda. Pero en lugar de molestarlo le alegro. _¿Qué mierda? Estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Cayetana: si eso tiene que ser. AY! Y como le digo que soy padre de un adolecente….Bueno estará demasiado ocupada malcriándomelo como para matarme._ Pensó el Diego adulto mientras miro al joven.

Después de esto el técnico les saco sangre a ambos y Junior fue capaz de aguantarse las ganas de gritar y salir huyendo: eso no dejaría una buena impresión con su padre. Una vez que terminaron de sacarse la sangre el técnico les pidió que volvieran a la tarde para los resultados, Diego se dio cuenta que Jr. parecía tener muchas ganas de salir del lugar y lo vio algo pálido: el mayor sospecho que tenia que ver con que el otro no desayunara. Una vez entraron al auto Junior suspiro lleno de alivio.

"¿Todo bien?" Pregunto Diego viendo el alivio del joven.

"Si. Si, mejor que ahora que no hayan agujas cerca." Dijo Junior y Diego decidió no comentar: el mismo también las odiaba.

"¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo?" Pregunto el adulto al ver lo pálido que estaba Junior.

"No le diría que no a una coca-cola." Respondió Junior con esa sonrisa que parecía ser forcada.

"Bueno pues tomamos algo en algún bar y después vamos a comprarte ropa decente." Dijo Diego.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunto Junior sorprendido.

"Que salga lo que salga hoy: tú te quedas conmigo. Así que hay que comprarte ropa como dios manda y sobre todo nuevos zapatos." Añadió el adulto pensando en lo incomodo que debería ser caminar con suelas gastadas.

"Uhm… Si pues gracias." Murmuro Junior y Diego siguió conduciendo con una sensación cálida en el pecho.

Diego aparco cerca de un centro comercial y enfrente de un bar que él no conocía, pero que tenia buena pinta. No era un lugar donde le avergonzaría que lo reconociesen y tampoco era probable que lo hicieran. El y junior se sentaron en una mesa y cada uno empezó a leer un periódico, ambos buscando la sección sobre economía sin saber que el otro hacia lo mismo. Al darse cuenta de esto ambos entablaron una conversación sobre la crisis económica el porqué se produjo y como pudo haberse evitado: Diego estaba feliz de que podía hablar con alguien sobre este tema sin pelos en la lengua pues hasta con muchísimos otros empresarios era un tema delicado y ni hablar de los banqueros.

Mientras los dos Diegos estaban absortos en defender sus teorías arduamente, pero sin alzar la voz se les acerco una camarera.

"Buen día: ¿Qué les puedo servir?" Pregunto la camarera, Diego levanto la cabeza para mirar a la camarera: pues la voz le sonaba familiar y se sorprendió al reconocer la persona.

"¡Mensajera!?" Dijo Diego y Junior hizo una mueca al oír eso y no solo por el grito.

"¡Vaya, pero si es el Gominas!" Comento Adriana sarcásticamente, esta situación incomodo a Junior: casi que preferiría volver a las agujas. "Y tienes compañía, joder tío no sabia que tenias amigos."

"Mensajera haz me el favor de mirar al chico y vuelve a repetir la frase." Adriana le echo un vistazo al joven como le pidió Diego y se sorprendió.

"No sabia que tenias un sobrino. Y tampoco tienes pinta de tío guay que se los lleva de paseo." Volvió Adriana intentando incordiarlo y Junior tenia ganas de salir pitando otra vez.

"Mensajera conoces a mis hermanas solo tengo una sobrina: este es mi hijo." Dijo el engominado sin pensarse lo ultimo, pero Junior si lo escucho y sonrió felizmente además de que el adulto le levanto el animo sin darse cuenta. "Junior te presento a la Mensajera. Mensajera te presento a Junior y te pido discreción."

"Hola soy Adri con que eres hijo de este engominado ¿huh?" Le pregunto Adriana amigablemente al joven.

"Si señorita soy Junior encantado de conocerlo." Contesto Junior.

"Mira, pero si tiene mejores modales que tu Gominillas." Junior se dio cuenta de que su padre se estaba molestando. "Mira niño nada de usted o señorita conmigo, pero fuera de eso te doy mi mas sentido pésame..." Dijo Adri posando una mano en el hombro del menor en son de broma antes de volver a Diego. "Y Gominas realmente le tenias que ponerle Junior: ¡pobre chico!"

"Yo no se lo puse: fue su madre." Contesto Diego en su defensa apretando los dientes.

"Bueno esta bien macho no te pongas así, a ver tu tranquilo que entiendo que si el batallón todavía no hablo de este guapetón es porque tendrás tu razones para mantenerlo lejos de Bulevar. Yo ni os vi hoy así que calmado: prefiero mantener mi empleo." Dijo Adriana guiñándole un ojo al menor mientras intentaba calmar al mayor.

"Gracias Adriana: realmente aprecio tu discreción en esta oportunidad." Dijo Diego y se veía honestamente agradecido por lo cual la mujer decidió no incordiarlo mas por el momento.

"Bueno con todo esto fuera de la mesa: ¿que os traigo?" Les pregunto la Mensajera que hacia de mesera.

"Un cortado para mi y una coca-cola con un sándwich para él." Dijo Diego y ante la mirada de su hijo añadió. "Por favor."

Adriana se aguanto la risa mientras apuntaba el pedido…

Ambos Diegos fueron de compras y en mas de una ocasión el mayor tuvo que convencer al chico de comprarse algo, pero dentro de todo la pasaron muy bien. Luego a la noche después de todo el día Diego padre estaba en su cama preguntándose como demonios le iba a explicar esta a sus hermanas y si estas lo harían pedacitos: esperaba que no, no quería dejar a su hijo huérfano….

 **N/A: Les agradezco por su tiempo y un agradecimiento especial para saninkashimi por dejarme su opinión.**

 **PD: Y NO OLVIDEN QUE: EL ESPAÑOL NO ES MI PRIMER IDIOMA!**


End file.
